


The Pool Guy

by Crollalanza



Series: The Captain and his Vice [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga is away on holiday and extremely pleased to have the villa to himself, except there’s no one to apply suntan lotion to his back.</p><p>Until the handsome Pool Guy turns up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pool Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysecretfanmoments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretfanmoments/gifts).



> I'm on holiday, but this is all the product of my fervid imagination because sadly the pool guy here is nearer Ukai snrs age than Suga's.
> 
> For Val because ... because ... idk, just take this smut away from me.

It had started as the most miraculous of days because for the first time since the holiday had begun, Sugawara Koushi had the villa to himself, while his family buzzed off for the day to sightsee.  Complaining of a headache, he’d lazed in bed for a while, got up to open the curtains, and smiled as the sun scorched away the faint wispy clouds in the sky.

Out of the window, the pool and the sun loungers beckoned, so picking up a towel, he opened the French windows and strolled onto the terrace.

He was alone. The villa was deserted, and also surrounded by high walls. Any passerby, unless they levered themselves over the wall, would see nothing, would probably not even realise there was someone swimming or sunbathing.

They wouldn’t suspect a thing.

It was hot, the sun beat down on him, and as he was so fair skinned, he started to apply suntan lotion before he burnt himself to an unflattering pink.  He smoothed it over his arms, smearing onto his face, before rubbing into his legs and finally starting on his torso.

There was no one here. They wouldn’t be back for hours.

So, feeling slightly naughty (but very pleased with himself) Suga slipped off his swimming trunks, and sprayed the cream onto his upper thighs, his lower body, his stomach, his hips and pelvis... He closed his eyes, luxuriating in the feel of his hands, imagining that it wasn’t himself at all applying the lotion, but someone else...

Someone a little taller.

With a broad, tanned chest.

Black hair – on his chest too.

 Strong, strong arms.

Sculpted, muscular thighs.

And hands ... wide hands, with long fingers, capable of...

He let out a groan as his own paler hands came into contact with his tumescent dick.

Someone ... someone else... someone who...

 _Someone_ coughed.

Oh, fuck!

 He opened his eyes

Someone who looked very much like the pool guy, who’d let himself in through the gate, and was standing there with the net and a hose in his hand.

“Sugawara-san. I can ... uh ... come back.”  His Japanese was accurate but strangely accented.

“No ... no ...” Flustered Suga covered himself with a towel, and then sat up on the lounger, flashing the handsome stranger a shy sort of smile. “I’m sorry, I thought I was alone.”

“Your family aren’t here today?”

He shook his head. “Not back until four.”

“Ah...” The pool guy stepped towards the pool, fishing out a leaf with his net, but his eyes flickered upwards to Suga, and the curve of his lips left him in no doubt he’d seen what Suga had been doing.

 _I should be embarrassed,_ Suga thought, but for some reason he wasn’t. Maybe it was the fact he was on holiday and this man, however handsome, was a complete stranger. Perhaps that’s what he found so exciting, that here he could do what he wanted because he wouldn’t be back... ever.

Dropping the towel, he flopped back on the lounger and let the sun’s rays flow over him.

“You’ll burn.”

“Hmm?”  Suga looked up. The pool guy (the ridiculously hot pool guy, so hot that Suga knew he didn’t stand a chance because he must have a myriad of girlfriends lusting after him)  was standing near, not too close, and his head was bowed, eyes only a little averted from  Suga’s lower regions.

“You’re very fair, and your back will burn,” he replied. “Unless your family applied sunscreen before they left.”

Swallowing Suga shook his head. “N-no, they didn’t. I ... um ... guess I’ll have to stay on my back.”

Oh, that came out wrong.

“Or ... I could apply it for you, Sugawara-san.”

Hnnggg! _Wow, did he just say that?  Does he mean it? Am I misunderstanding him?_ He took a breath. _I’m on holiday_ , _and will probably never see him again._

“That would be... helpful,” he said, handing over the sun cream and allowed a smirk to creep onto his face.

The pool guy’s hands were every bit as firm as Suga had imagined. And although he had calluses on his fingers, his strokes were soft as he swept the cream across Suga’s back, rubbing into his shoulders, massaging with his thumbs, his forearms brushing against Suga’s hips.  Suga felt his fingers glide down his spine, and then at his waist. He swallowed.

“I can reach there,” he whispered, giving the guy an out even though his mind was screaming ‘Go on! Go on!’

“Are you sure? I’d hate for you to burn.” His hand slid to Suga’s ass, cupping each buttock in turn. “I can continue, if you’d like.”

“Oh, I’d like,” he replied, a type of strangled whine at the back of his throat as the stranger’s fingers began a different kind of dance between his thighs.

“Sugawara-san?”

“Ughh...”

“Do you like this?” he whispered, as he squeezed more lotion onto Suga’s body, trailing his hand down one thigh.

“Call me Suga... and yes... I like.”

“Okay...” He paused, and hardly daring to breathe, Suga twisted his head around, desperate for the massage to continue, worried that it was about to end.

But the pool guy hadn’t left. Instead he’d removed his shirt, and was now sitting on the side of the lounger, a lazy smile on his face as he mazed both hands up Suga’s legs, splaying his buttocks, almost inadvertently as he rubbed in the lotion. His fingers stopped moving, and without looking Suga knew the man was about to move, not away, but closer still, bending over him first, then levering himself over to sit astride. He moved his fingers again, this time slower, his thumb tip glancing over Suga’s anus, smudging inside him.

“You like this, too?”

“Yes. Yes...I ...” He started to moan, feeling first one, then two fingers jab inside of him.

“Would you like more?” The fingers scissored, stretching him, but so gently, Suga could barely feel any tension, just the knowledge he was there, and nudging him towards the abyss.

“What’s your name?” he asked, trying to keep some kind of control, because maybe being with a _complete_ stranger wasn’t such a great idea, especially when this man had the capacity to send him sky high with lust.

“Sawa-” He jabbed again. “Mura.” His teeth nipped at Suga’s shoulder. “Daichi,” he finished, and sat back up, slowing his movements now. “I think you’d like something more than this, yes, Sugawara-san?”

“Inside me,” Suga rasped.

“Fingers?” His tone was mocking; his fingers twisted and jabbed.

“You,” Suga replied. He licked his lips, and raised his ass off the lounger. “Your dick. I want your dick inside me, Sawamura-san.”

“Dick?” In his accent, the word sounded strange even to Suga’s ears. “What is dick?”

Suga groaned, because despite Sawamura keeping his fingers firmly up his ass, what he ached for now was something else entirely. “Cock, then...”

“Cock?”

“PENIS!” Suga yelped. “I want your penis inside me, and please ....” He started to whimper. “Quickly, I’m not sure I can hold on much longer.”

With startling rapidity, Sawamura whipped off his shorts. Suga glanced over his shoulder, watching as he stood there in front of him, naked except for a gold chain around his neck. He was brown all over, only the slightest hint of a tan line on his thighs, the sight of which were making Suga even weaker with lust, his insides churning, his heart thumping and his own dick now painfully erect, pressed into a towel and begging for release.  Turning over onto his back, Suga crooked up his knees, and fixed his most beckoning smile on his face.

Sawamura needed no further invitation. Kneeling on the lounger, he ripped open a condom, and with his eyes on Suga, hastily smoothed it over his dick ... cock... penis... whatever it was, Suga had kind of forgotten, and then took Suga’s waist in his hands,

“Hold on to me, Sugawara-san,” he whispered. “I’m going to make you come so hard, you’ll remember this for ...”

Suga stifled a laugh. It wasn’t funny at all actually, but the anticipation, the very need in him that was threatening to spill into the most filthy of words and suggestions, was making him uncontrollable.  With one hand, he grabbed Sawamura to him, digging his nails into his firm buttocks, and with his other hand, guided him in.

“Fuck me hard!” he beseeched. “As hard as you can.”

Sawamura was firm, erect, slippery and warm. A tender look in his eyes belied the mockery from earlier. The feel as he entered, so slowly at first, then pounding when Suga exhorted him, catching each other’s intrinsic rhythm so very quickly. A stranger, and yet not because every thrust, every smothered kiss on Suga’s neck, his gasps and moans, the sweat in his hair, and the hitch as he screwed up his face when he came, told their own story.

As Suga lay under him, half transported but not yet sated, Sawamura shuffled down the lounger. He cradled Suga’s ass in his hands, lifting him up then started to suck. His mouth slid over Suga’s dick, his tongue swirling around the top, teasing the slit, before his teeth began to nuzzle, treading that path between danger and pleasure, because hell knew this was a stranger, and Suga had no idea what he’d do now he’d had his fun.

So, he grasped Sawamura’s head, clutching his hair in his fists, holding him in place so he couldn’t escape, couldn’t leave until ... until...

Sawamura sucked harder, taking Suga’s length in his mouth, then very slowly started to hum. It was that moment, those vibrations (and not just the look in his eyes as he peeped up at Suga, clearly amused and enjoying himself) that caused Suga, with a sudden jerk to come - half in the pool guy’s mouth, half over his suncreamed stomach.

_Oh, fuck that was good._

It was over, and by rights, the pool guy, Sawamura Daichi, should have gone. Should have pulled away, cast Suga a wry look, put his clothes back on, and left the villa to make his way back to his harem of obviously satisfied girlfriends.

But he didn’t. Levering himself onto his side, Sawamura let his hand stray to the dip of Suga’s waist and then nuzzled his neck.

“Next time,” he whispered, “You can be the pool guy, and I’ll be the spoilt brat on holiday, okay?”

Suga giggled and grinned up at his boyfriend. “Whatever you say, Captain.”


End file.
